


His New Man

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Charlie has a secret.





	His New Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dig! Hope it's a good one! <3

“…for the reception for Harry and Draco’s wedding.”

_Soft lips trailed slowly along Charlie’s throat, nipping and sucking at his collarbone._

“Mum wants us all to pitch in with the decorations.”

_He’d have a bruise to cover up in the morning. Tilting his head back, he offered more of his throat._

“Charlie?”

_A shiver ran down his spine as rough hands gripped his hips._

“Charlie!”

Charlie jumped. “What?”

Bill was smirking at him from across the Burrow’s dining room table. “You’ve got a new man, don’t you?”

“What?” Charlie shook his head, trying to clear it. “Don’t tell mum? Please?”

*~*

“Bill knows.” A deep chuckle against his throat sent an electric jolt through Charlie’s stomach. “He doesn’t know who, but he knows.”

Moving slowly, Neville slid up so his eyes locked with Charlie’s. His deep blue irises were nearly entirely covered by the black of his pupils.

“You can tell them, you know. I don’t mind.”

He grinned when Charlie let out a growl. Wrapping his arms around Neville’s waist, Charlie flipped them over so he was on top.

“I’d much rather keep you to myself for the time being.”

Neville’s responding grin had Charlie shivering again. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
